


Knock First

by Junebug1312



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Prompt: can you do one where one of them is caught masturbating and is super embarrassed until the other joins in?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699807
Comments: 18
Kudos: 325





	Knock First

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote Ethan so awkward but I'm honestly kind of living for it lol :P

Ethan knocked effortlessly on the door, humming softly to himself as he waited for Mark. While L.A was never truly cold not like Maine had been when he was younger, it was a bit of a chilly day outside. Probably due to the steady rainfall that had been pouring on and off throughout the day. Ethan stuck his hands into the wool pockets of his coat and felt his teeth chatter a bit. A light wind managed to travel through the arms of his coat sweeping over his skin and causing small goosebumps to prickle on his arms. Why was Mark taking so long? Maybe he had decided to take a shower before filming?

Ethan waited a couple more seconds before reaching into his jean pocket to grab the extra key Mark had made for him. Ever since starting Unus Annus, they had spent so much time filming together it only made sense for Ethan to have a key in case Mark was too busy to answer the door. It was useful for these exact times such as when Ethan was freezing his ass off outside of a home that had above adequate heating. With shaky fingers, Ethan stuck the key into the lock and turned it until he heard a click. Instantly after pushing open the door, Ethan felt easing heat pour over him causing his hands to tingle as the blood started to flow again. 

"Mark?" Ethan called out.

He didn't hear the shower running upstairs, in fact, he didn't hear much of anything. The house was submerged in silence, it was a modern build which meant there weren't many squeaks and creaks as Ethan toed his shoes off. Though Ethan had been downstairs by himself many times before, this time felt different, creepier somehow. Ethan knew he was being silly but the tree's swinging against the window could easily resemble the shadow of a person due to the blur of rain hampering his vision. He smiled at himself for being silly and crept over to the stairs when a particularly harsh noise sounded from the side of the house.

"Huh!" Ethan gasped clutching his chest, eyes glancing everywhere.

Noticing that the world hadn't ended rather quickly and there wasn't a murderous axe man standing behind him waiting to finish him off Ethan closed his eyes and huffed out a disbelieving laugh. Jesus, he was on edge. Mark was in one of the safest neighbourhoods in L.A nobody was going to come pounding at the door looking to murder him. Still, a voice niggled at Ethan's brain and told him that Mark was only a floor away and if he was on _that_ floor his chances of being killed were only lessened. Ethan shook his head, Mark had told him to come for three and here he was. He wasn't going to be intruding in on anything extra special, probably just Mark stuck in the editing cave again. Maybe Mark would be thankful if Ethan relieved him of those duties.

With this in mind, Ethan raced up the stairs unwilling to believe he was moving so quickly due to his fear but rather a need to see his good, _good_ friend Mark. As soon as Ethan reached the top of the stairs and was about to head over to Mark's editing room he heard a stifled noise come from Mark's bedroom.

That same small voice in his head prompted him to travel to the door, his hand reaching for the handle before another voice stopped him.

' _Ever heard of privacy Nestor?_ '

So he halted, fingers slipping off of the cold brass. He nibbled his lip and weighed his options. He could always go back downstairs and simply wait for Mark as he had originally planned or...he could just meet Mark up here. It's not like Ethan hadn't burst into his room before when he needed editing tips or was late for a recording. Besides Mark did know Ethan was coming so it wasn't like Ethan was showing up out of nowhere. 

While deliberating in his head he heard a couple more noises from inside the room—grunts of some kind. Almost pained noises. Was Mark hurt? It wouldn't be the first time Mark nicked himself with his razor or slipped on air. For how muscular of a build the man had he was unusually predisposed to being unstable. Was Mark being hurt enough reason for Ethan to barge in though? Probably not. He didn't want Mark to end up being pissed at him because of Ethan's tunnel-vision focus on helping out a friend who may or may not be in need.

Reluctantly Ethan turned on his heel wondering why he was intrigued about Mark's whereabouts anyway. Before he could take a single step in the other direction though Ethan heard something loud and clear. The voice crisp in Ethan's ears, only speaking one word.

" _Ethan_ "

The tone was breathy and it was growled out animistically. Anyone would distinguish it as Mark's voice though and with the nature of the phrase, Ethan couldn't help but jump to the worst possible scenarios. What if Mark was seriously hurt and Ethan really just decided to leave him to...fucking...bleed to death or something!? Additionally, since Mark was calling out his name obviously he knew Ethan was here so he could stop feeling guilty about creeping around Mark's room.

Fear slithered into his chest building tension in his shoulders and Ethan grasped the doorknob and threw open the door. What he was expecting to see was blood possibly a broken limb. What he received was much worse. 

Mark lying, trousers pulled down to his ankles and boxers bunched around his thighs. A hand wrapped around the most intimate part of him and earbuds stuck in the ears of none other than Mark Fischbach. Well, now he knew why Mark hadn't heard him downstairs. Though he surely heard him now seeing as his eyes had flickered open at the door slamming against the wall from Ethan's arrival. He pulled the earbuds out from his ears, soft music playing from them.

"Ethan!?" Mark's voice was shrill, an uncommon tone for the man.

Ethan felt embarrassment bloom in his stomach as he shielded his eyes with his hand, "Fuck! S-Sorry I didn't know...I thought—!"

Ethan could hear his own breathing in his ears as he kept his eyes downcast even though he was covering them. Well, Mark certainly wasn't in pain which was a good thing. 

Ethan and he were pretty close, hell they had previously discussed their masturbation habits (multiple times he might add) but Ethan never expected to see it in action. But that wasn't what was disconcerting Ethan, it was the fact that Ethan didn't exactly mind. The flushness of Mark's olive tanned cheeks stuck in his mind making his heart race.

"Why...why are you even here?" Mark inquired, the shuffle of his boxers being pulled up louder than his words. 

That was definitely humiliation in his tone which Ethan couldn't really blame him for.

"I-I thought you were hurt! I didn't realize you were—" Ethan cut himself off, cheeks crimsoning at the thought, "You told me to be here for three!"

"Fuck" Mark mumbled then some more vague noises of ruffling, presumably Mark pulling his phone out, "I didn't realize how late it was"

Ethan swallowed harshly, silence filling the room much like downstairs. Less creepy this time and more stress-inducing.

"I still don't understand" Mark rushed, "Why did you just burst into my room without knocking?"

Ethan flailed his free arm exaggeratedly, "I didn't just do it willy-nilly! _You_ said _my_ name—!"

Suddenly the air became stale and all oxygen was sucked out of it forcing Ethan to feel lightheaded. His cognitive centers lighting up as he recognized the little discovery he just happened upon.

" _Fuck_ " Mark whispered, a pin-drop noise in the quiet room, "Ethan...Ethan that wasn't..."

Ethan removed his hand slowly to find Mark sitting with his knees drawn to his chest and head in his hands. His fingers were entangled in his hair as he chanted 'shit, shit, shit' under his breath. Immediately Ethan felt regret with a mix of odd satisfaction at being the thought Mark was getting off too.

"Hey, hey Mark it's ok" Ethan comforted moving towards the bed and sitting on the edge, the mattress dipping with his weight.

Mark chuckled humourlessly, "Ok? It's not fucking ok Ethan—you...you were never supposed to find out"

Ethan's heart twinged, Mark's voice was a tone Ethan had never heard. Soft and broken, each word flicking off of his tongue venomously. Ethan's eyes dragged over Mark's dishevelled and yet still presentable form. Ethan always hated him for that, how he could look like he didn't care at all and yet still be the most gorgeous person in the room. Ethan gulped about to shove that thought deep in his stomach when he realized that he didn't have too. Mark had been harbouring feelings just like him but how was Ethan supposed to convey that he felt the exact same way after years of pushing away his own unresolved emotions.

Why didn't Mark catch on earlier to how Ethan felt? He thought sometimes he was being so painfully obvious, going as far as flirting with Mark by calling him, babe. Fuck he nearly combusted when he had to straddle him during the fight choreography video. And Mark had to go and fuck it all up by saying _his_ name and giving him hope. Hope for a future he never expected to be granted.

"Mark"

His own tone sent shivers down his spine, so loud in the hushed room.

"I'm not mad at you" 

He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck wondering if he was really about to throw himself into the lion's den. Well, Ethan was nothing if not truthful.

"I guess we both haven't been honest"

Cautiously Mark lifted his head out of his hands, his eyes representing shattered glass, broken and sharp, "What?"

Ethan huffed out a breath bashfully his eyes watching his hand trace patterns into the comforter instead of Mark. Ethan wasn't elegant and surely by now, the whole world knew he wasn't a poet. He stuttered and slurred when making a joke and could barely read a sentence without the words transforming into nonsense in his head. So how was he supposed to describe his feelings without fucking everything up? Ethan sighed breathily, perhaps taking the Mark approach and throwing himself into a speech was the only way.

"I—I don't know how far your feelings go but I've always—I mean not always, not when I was like fifteen backflipping for you that would be weird—so not always but recently...like in the past few months...or I don't know I haven't been keeping track or anything that would be fucking weird right? And maybe it's not even like...a _thing_ you know? Maybe I'm just _making_ it a _thing_ but—"

"Ethan"

Mark's voice cut off his rambling and Ethan took a deep steady breath after realizing he'd been talking for a minute straight without replenishing the air in his lungs. Ethan's focus snapped up to Mark unable to keep his eyes down anymore. He expected a sullen expression, one filled with anger and bitterness at Ethan's stupid babbling but if anything he got the complete opposite. Mark was staring at him with an enamoured smile on his face, soft and pliant and his eyes sparkled with wonder. Ethan giggled nervously and took a few more breaths.

"Right, sorry—fuck...what I mean to say is I like you alright? And not just in a friendly way"

Mark chuckled lightly, two spots of pink appearing high on his cheeks reflecting shyness which his cheeky tone didn't match, "Now was that so hard?"

Ethan huffed out a series of laughs and grabbed one of the pillows from beside Mark, throwing it at him, "Fuck you! Yes, it was fucking hard asshole!"

Mark's mouth flew open in shock yet he didn't try to conceal the grin forming, "Hey! Do not damage the merchandise!"

He threw back the pillow at Ethan which Ethan caught and ended up throwing down on the floor. Both boys stared at each other all giggly and wound up. The tension getting knocked out from the room like Ethan's words were a harsh wind picking it up and carrying it away.

"So?" Ethan prompted, "I didn't just declare my feelings for nothing did I?"

Mark rolled his eyes as he let his legs fall easily, anxiety abiding in his skin.

"Did me calling out your name mean nothing to you?" Mark inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanna hear you say it!" Ethan whined nudging Mark's shoulder.

"You're alright I guess" Mark shrugged, the expression on his face all too familiar to Ethan.

It was an expression that only appeared when he was trying to get a rise out of him.

"Is that all you've got?" Ethan snorted, shaking his head in disapproval.

Ethan knew how to retaliate. As much as Mark liked to taunt Ethan, he hated being upstaged even more. And Ethan posed a challenge in his words. Mark's eyes slanted playfully as he crept forward placing his knees underneath him.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" Mark smirked, a twinkling gleam in his eye.

Ethan shook his head, standing his ground. He shifted his position so he was sitting on his knees as well, staring Mark in the eyes.

" _My name is Mark, I was too poor to afford feelings growing up_ " Ethan mocked, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Oh, you—"

Mark grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer so their faces were near touching. Ethan's exhalation came out stuttered as he felt Mark's hot and damp breath hit his lips. His dark chocolate eyes filled with galaxies staring at him. With his free hand, he let his fingers glide down Ethan's cheek sending shockwaves throughout his body with each touch.

"Ethan Nestor," Mark started tone light and romantic, "My heart is bequeathed to you and will be till the end of time"

Ethan's throat was constricted, for how lame the line was it sure was affecting him. He gulped languidly feeling his face burning hot as his tongue darted across his lips to wet them noticing how Mark's gaze followed it.

"It's—" Ethan cleared his raspy throat, "It's getting better"

Mark smirked cheekily, an air of confidence settling over him which normally aggravated Ethan to no end. Now it was just another reason he was hot. God, he was so fucked wasn't he?

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to finish what I started before you interrupted me" Mark stated, eyes flooded with an unbridled appetite.

The words didn't fully process in Ethan's mind for a few seconds but when they did a ghastly noise exited his throat as he backed away from Mark.

"Right! Right...well then I'll just head out and see you down there in a few" Ethan finger gunned at him as he stumbled to get off the bed, "I'm just gonna get on my way _buddy_ , _pal_ , _friend-o_ —"

Mark stared at him in amusement as Ethan grew more and more awkward.

"You know Ethan," Mark said with slick aplomb, "I never said you had to leave"

Ethan froze, words getting stuck in his throat.

"Oh," he answered squeakily.

Mark must have seen the quizzical and nervous expression on Ethan's face and at least had the audacity to question himself for a second, "I mean...if you want too that is"

The switch in Mark's behaviour gave Ethan a brief spark of confidence as he smirked, "I mean...I guess I'm not opposed to the idea"

Mark scoffed out a laugh and patted the bed, "Sit down you dork"

A wave of anxiety passed through Ethan as he sat while he had been feeling a certain way about Mark for quite some time it didn't make the moment they were passing the friendship threshold any less scary. Ethan had badly suppressed dreams about this moment but nothing could compare to the scarily real gleam of nervous excitement present in Mark's deep, stormy eyes.

"I'm already in a state of undress" Mark chuckled, gesturing to himself, "So I'm gonna let you catch up first"

Ethan laughed and went to unzip his pants. He didn't necessarily feel comfortable enough to touch Mark at this point. While he had been wanting to jump him the past couple of videos now he was getting cold feet. Thankfully it seemed Mark was on the same wavelength as him.

As soon as his jeans were on the floor and he was left sitting in boxer's his eyes flitted over Mark restlessly. Mark was taking his time tracing his eyes over Ethan's bare legs, biting his lip distractedly. The direct attention made Ethan squirm but he couldn't help but feel the effects of arousal swimming in his chest. He allowed himself to check out Mark openly and he never realized how overwhelming it would be to actually be permitted to _look_. Mark's bare chest rising and falling was riveting to watch, his supple tanned skin crisscrossed with scars. Nevertheless, astonishingly beautiful, all of it. His boxers were hanging low on his waist letting Ethan's eyes track his happy trail until it disappeared beneath the fabric. Ethan had only gotten a brief glance before but it was enough to make him salivate. His dick began to stir in his boxers and not before long was tenting them forcing Mark's eyes downwards.

"Fuck" Mark mumbled breathlessly, "Can I see?"

Ethan's attention snapped back to Mark's face with those few words. He couldn't speak, his throat was clogged with refusal even though this had been his fantasy for what felt like forever. He nodded and slipped his thumbs inside the waistband, arching his hips so he could slide them down. Mark had never seen him like this before. It was a type of vulnerability that Ethan thought he'd never have to experience with him but here they were. Mark gasped lowly, his eyes glued to Ethan's dick.

"Fuck, you're perfect" Mark admitted so genuinely Ethan couldn't help but to believe him.

He flushed as arousal steamrolled over any residual anxiety.

"Now you" Ethan demanded his hand slow and assured as it wrapped around his dick.

Mark didn't hesitate in giving Ethan what he wanted, he tugged his boxers off ungracefully, hand finding his dick quickly. Ethan licked his dry lips, the missing piece of his imagination being filled in as he watched the dusty rose head peek out from Mark's hand, precome welling at the tip. Mark was long and thick, a prominent vein snaking up the side. He was already throbbing and seemed to be stroking carefully like one too-fast movement would send him over.

"Were you close?" Ethan said breathlessly, "Before?"

Mark nodded, his eyes clenched shut tightly as he rocked his hips into his fist sending a spike of lust through Ethan. It was clear the curious words spilling from Ethan's mouth were only turning him on more. Ethan tugged roughly, precome already dripping. He felt as close as Mark looked only from a few glances at Mark's tense but ultimately hot expression. It felt like he was a teenager again like a strong wind could make him come in his pants. 

"God you turn me on so fucking much," Ethan said through a whine mixed with a laugh, "It's really not fair"

Mark's eyes flickered open revealing dark enlarged eclipses shaded with desire.

"You keep talking and this isn't gonna last long at all" Mark reprimanded.

His touches were reluctant and light giving away all of his cards to Ethan. Ethan smirked evilly.

"You trying to give me an incentive?" Ethan murmured lowly, "You think I don't want to see you lose it? Right here in front of me?"

Mark groaned deeply struggling to control his laboured breathes, "Fuck Ethan you asshole"

Ethan chuckled in between pants, gripping himself harder, a throb of arousal pulsating in his abs, "What can I say? I like seeing you flustered"

Mark's glared at him for a moment before his lips upturned and that's when Ethan knew he made a huge fucking mistake.

"Yeah? You want me to beg?"

Ethan's chest contracted as he rutted his hips flicking his thumb over his slit. Well, Ethan was finding out some very interesting things about himself today because the idea of Mark begging turned him on like nothing else. Mark inched closer to him, his hand still on his dick.

" _Please_ Ethan" Mark enunciated each letter in the word, "Please make me come"

"Oh, you bastard" Ethan gritted between his teeth.

His palm was slick with sweat and precome and Ethan was nearing a precipice he could have evaded for a bit longer if Mark hadn't started talking.

Mark smirked devilishly, "Fair is fair Nestor"

Well, two could play at that game, Mark.

Ethan let his thumb come up to Mark's lips and swipe over them, pulling the bottom lip down slightly. His eyes were glassy with desire and bad intentions. He let his hand drop to Mark's thigh and scratched his nails down the tender skin making Mark shiver.

"You're being _very_ bad Mark," Ethan said gently, "Maybe you _should_ beg for it"

It had the intended reaction. Mark's face twisted up, blushing brightly. But Ethan had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't due to simple embarrassment. Ethan's lips crept up to Mark's ear, close enough he could hear Mark's strained pants.

"Keep stroking"

Mark's fingers twitched by his side and as if they had a mind of their own crawled back to his dick as he watched Ethan's face move away.

"You're twisted" he commented breathlessly.

Ethan simpered and continued to stroke himself, chest heaving with the promise of an impending orgasm. But Mark was definitely ahead of him on this one. His fingers were twisted in a ridged circle just skirting over his dick, missing the sensitive head on each upstroke.

"Gonna cum Mark?" Ethan inquired cheekily, "Or are you gonna ask for my permission? 

"Fuck!" Mark exclaimed with a rough moan and shooted thick ropes all over his hand.

Ethan's eyes glazed over as he watched Mark's face twist up in ecstasy. It was one of the hotter things he had seen recently. Ethan bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood as he pumped harder using the sight of Mark's throbbing dick to draw him closer. With one more twist and the echo of Mark's words in Ethan's head, he coated his hand in white, whiny moans spilling from his sore lips. He didn't breathe at all through it, drowning in the wonderful warmth of his orgasm until he was spent.

Suddenly a hand was hitting his arm and Ethan lazily shot a glance over his shoulder. Mark's hand was clean and shoving a fresh tissue into Ethan's hand to clean himself with.

"And may I ask what the _fuck_ that was?"

Ethan smirked happily and lied back letting his stiff muscles relax. He let out an untroubled sigh, "Payback"

Mark's eyebrows shot upwards, "Payback? For what?"

"Years of saying you're better than me at everything" Ethan exulted, "Clearly...not everything"

Mark looked taken aback but didn't look as if he had any arguments on file. He nodded his head slowly and dropped his body down next to Ethan, stretching out his limbs. 

"As long as I'm on the receiving end I _guess_ I can allow you to take the win on this one" Mark replied tiredly.

Ethan rolled his eyes but let his head fall onto Mark's shoulder, sated and content. The sound of trickling rain beginning again, pattering against the window softly.

"Good"


End file.
